


Mirror Image

by SamuelJames



Series: MMOM Entries 2015 [9]
Category: Fringe
Genre: M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 19:34:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3908011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Capitan Lee has a fantasy about Agent Lee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirror Image

**Author's Note:**

> _Title: Mirror Image_   
>  _Character: Captain Lincoln Lee_   
>  _Rating: 18+_   
>  _Summary: Capitan Lee has a fantasy about Agent Lee._   
>  _Notes: Written for Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2015. Categorised as m/m because of who Lincoln is thinking about._   
>  _Canon Notes: Not canon compliant. Set after S04E17._   
>  _Disclaimer: This transformative work has been created purely for entertainment purposes. No profit is made or sought. No copyright infringement is intended._   
>  _Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net._

He's just my type, adorably shy and cute. It's a bit weird though, having a doppelgänger and we've already discovered some differences between us. I don't know if he likes men too, it didn't seem like the type of thing to ask him. Then there's the whole looks like me thing. Is it narcissistic to think he's gorgeous? Probably, but then as Charlie has pointed out I can be a cocky son of a bitch. Even Agent Lee spotted it and I wonder where I gained the confidence that he seems to lack. I wonder if he had a Liam in his world, the first boy to kiss me and other firsts too. If we both lost our moms, both helped our dads and both dated Alicia, then maybe he's bi like me.

After I shower, I towel off and stand in front of the mirror. Is this what he sees? Maybe he works out less or has more freckles or has scars that I don't but he looks so like me, except I had my vision corrected. The glasses I hated in school look good on him and seeing my smile on someone else's face is weird but attractive. It's not my smirk or joy but with a sense of wonder behind it. The other side ought to appreciate him more, he ought to make them see how competent we are. He seems nice, if a little lacking in self-esteem. I wonder what he's like in bed. God if he wanted me, I'd be calling out my own name as we fucked. That shouldn't get a rise out of my dick but it does and I imagine standing behind him watching in the mirror as I stroke his dick. Would he like the same pressure, the twist of the wrist, the slow strokes when trying to make it last? Does he have the same memories I do, making out with Alicia and losing my virginity to Liam? Was he shy with them?

As I meet my gaze in the mirror I imagine him watching me, blushing at my blatant display. Does he hate guys who just kiss and grope like making out isn't worth their time? If his world's Liam is as different as he is to me, would they have been too nervous to make something happen? Did he have a Sasha who wanted to try handcuffs in bed? Maybe she would have been too forward for him. Did he have a Daniel who made him come embarrassingly fast from being rimmed? 

If that shyness didn't extend to the bedroom, would it be like sucking my own dick? I'd love to stretch him open the way I like and have him moan, call out our name. I'd love to look into those eyes as I fucked him and see my own orgasm face. I stroke my dick quickly imagining it's his hand wrapped round it, thinking of his smile and what it'd be like to kiss him. I close my eyes focusing on how close I am, putting us in all sorts of scenarios like a mental flipbook. It sticks on one image of looking down at him as we fuck and getting to see a facsimile of my own satisfied smirk. It looks right on his face and I'm almost willing myself to come with that picture in mind. I'm nearly there and yes, so close, almost, at last.


End file.
